The present invention relates to apparatus for telling time, such as clocks and calendars, and more particularly relates to novel apparatus of that type having both digital and analog aspects.
Strictly analog clocks present certain difficulties to children first learning to read them. For example, if the correct time is 2:30, the child has no trouble with the minute portion of the time because the minute hand is pointing exactly to the 30-minute indicator; however, the hour hand is confusing because it is not pointing at the two hour indicator but rather at a location midway between the two and the three hour indicators.
A further difficulty encountered in teaching children to tell time is that the child rapidly gets bored as, despite an abundance of superficial variations in their detail, most analog clocks function on similar principles and appear functionally equivalent. Indeed, this boring sameness among analog clocks is depressing not merely to children, but to adults as well. Clear evidence of this is found in watch pieces and clocks such as those which incorporate on the face one or more rotating spirals to provide an interesting background for an otherwise completely conventional analog hand and face arrangement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for telling time which incorporates both analog and digital features.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which is both easy and interesting for children to use as they learn to tell time.
A further object is to provide such apparatus which is of such strikingly novel design and functionality that it makes a novel aesthetic statement and is therefore desirable for use even when children are not present.
Yet another object is to provide such apparatus which is of simple, reliable and rugged construction, yet economical to manufacture and maintain.